Death Note one-shots
by snow642
Summary: Random Death Note one-shots. Most of them will be of the Wammy's boys. Near stare at Matt with no emotional on his face but on the inside his heart is breaking slowly. "You're leaving Wammy's?" Please Read and Review.
1. Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin

Matt dangle the Death Note in front of Light and pulled it away before he can grab it. "Milk it for all it's worth. Make sure you get it first."

Matt hold the Death Note almost affectionately before throwing it into a fireplace in disgust. "The apple of your eye. The rotten core inside."

Matt hold out his arms in a way that's says he's talking about everyone in the world. "We are all prisoners."

Matt gently run his hand through his hair before closing his eyes tightly and hold onto his hair. "Things couldn't get much worse. I've had it up to here. You know your end is near."

Matt turn around and walk towards a picture of Light as a king while standing over earth full of people looking at him fearfully with his with his hands behind his back. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve."

Matt turns toward the wall at the side with a picture of earth in front of a big 'L', Mello and Near are standing at both sides of earth while L stand behind it, looking like they are protecting earth. "When all is said and done. L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt walk towards Light and gently caress his cheek. "Intoxicated eyes. No longer live that life."

Matt grab both sides of Light's face and stare at him with his blazing blue eyes. "You should have learned by now. I'll burn this whole world down."

Matt push Light aside, making him fall onto his side and walks away from him. "I need some peace of mind. No fear of what's behind."

Matt walks towards another wall with a TV showing Light's meeting with Near in the warehouse. "You think you've won this fight. You've only lost your mind."

Matt looks back at Light with sadness in his eyes at the thought of all those who've lost their lives while trying to bring Kira into justice. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough?"

Matt close his eyes sadly before glaring at Light. "You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve. When all is said and done."

Matt smirk as he cross his arms. "L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt's eyes soften sing softly as he turns towards the TV that is showing his and Mello's death. "Hold me down. I will live again. Pull me out. I will break it in. Hold me down. Better in the end. Hold me down."

Matt close his eyes as he lean against the wall as he continues to sing softly, saddened by the thought of all the life that Kira has ruined. "You had to have it all. Well have you had enough? You greedy little bastard. You will get what you deserve."

Matt open his eyes before standing tall and proud. "When all is said and done. L will be the one. To leave you in your misery. And judge what you've become."

Matt glare at him as he growl the last part of the song, knowing that he'll need all the help he can get with all the people that wants to hurt him. "Heaven help you. Heaven help you."


	2. The Last Night by Skillet

Matt walk towards Regina and gently stroke her cheek. "You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night. Feeling like this."

Regina gently hold Matt's hand and gently nuzzle his palm. "I just came to say goodbye. Didn't want you to see me cry. I'm fine."

Matt look into Regina's eyes as they sing the next part together. "But I know it's a lie."

Matt continues to look into her eyes. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be."

Matt gently nuzzle her neck. "Your parents say everything is your fault. But they don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all."

Regina cling onto Matt's shirt as she bury her face in his shirt. "I'm so sick of when they say. It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine."

Matt pull her away slightly, gently hook her chin with his finger as he lift her head up and they stare into each other's eyes as they sing the next part together. "But I know it's a lie."

Matt smile softly. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt hugs her closer and gently kiss her forehead. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me."

Matt gently hold her hands together in his. "The night is so long when everything's wrong. If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on. Tonight, tonight."

Matt look into her eyes as he rest his forehead against her's. "This is the last night you'll spend alone. Look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be."

Matt wrap his arms around her again as he whisper into her ear softly. "The last night you'll spend alone. I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go. I'm everything you need me to be."

Matt close his eyes as he hugs her as close as he can. "I won't let you say goodbye. And I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me, away from me." Regina relax and smile as she close her eyes and hugs Matt closer.


	3. Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney

Near stare at Matt with no emotional on his face but on the inside his heart is breaking slowly. "You're leaving Wammy's?"

Matt smile sadly as he rub the back of his neck. "Well...yeah...Mello called and he really needs my help, but don't worry." He gently pat Near's head. "I'll come back once it's done, I promise." He waves his hand as he walk out of Wammy's gates. "See you!" He shouted before turning his back to Wammy's and walk away.

Near shake his head as he watch him walk away. "No you won't..." He whisper sadly as he watch him go until he can no longer see him.

Near stood there for awhile, hoping Matt will change his mind and come back even though he knows that will never happen.

Near leans against the wall as he close his eyes sadly, trying not to cry before going back in. "I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away." He sing softly as he walk down the empty hall, knowing that he won't run into anyone because they are all in class.

Near look into the common room, seeing a younger vision of himself and helping a younger vision of Matt finish his first 3D puzzle. "I shouldn't love you but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you but I can't move. I can't look away." He smile softly as he was the proud look on younger Matt's face when the puzzle was finished and Matt hugs the younger vision of Near closely.

Near look away at the part when Mello walked in and kick the puzzle aside before glaring at him as he drag Matt away, not wanting to see the sad and disappointed look on Matt's face when he saw all his hard work go to waste. "And I don't know. How to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know. How to make a feeling stop."

Near continue walking down the hall of Wammy's, gently touching the walls of Wammy's as he get lost in his memories. "Just so you know. This feeling's takin' control. Of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win now."

Near lean against the wall and close tightly his eyes as he cover them with his arm. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know."

Near push away from the wall and continues walking towards his room. "It's gettin' hard to be around you. There's so much I can't say. Do you want me to hide the feelings. And look the other away."

Near look down as he clutch onto the part of the shirt that's over his heart. "And I don't know. How to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know. How to make a feeling stop."

Near look up as he goes into his room and sat down in the middle of his room. He took look down at his toys determinedly. "Just so you know. This feeling's takin' control. Of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win now."

Near takes out a doll of Matt and gently stroke his cheek lovingly, remembering the day he made this and show it to Matt, he looked so happy to see that he has put so much into making a doll vision of him. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know."

Near hugs the doll closer and close his eyes tightly as he tries not to cry. "This emptiness is killin' me. And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long. Lookin' back I realize it was always there. Just never spoken."

"I'm waitin' here. Been waitin' here." He whisper softly as he look down at the face of the doll.

Near gently caress the doll's face as he continues to sing softly. "Just so you know. This feeling's takin' control. Of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around. I can't let him win now."

Near got up and gently lay the doll on his bed before laying next to it while hugging it closer, trying to pretend that it the real live Matt that's his hugging. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know, just so you know."

Near gently stroke the doll's hair as he close his eyes. "Thought you should know. I've tried my best to let go. Of you but I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know, just so you know."

Near smile sadly as he gently kiss the doll's forehead. "I'll find you Matt. Then we can be together again, right?"

~A few years later~

Near look up from his puzzle and his eyes widen when he saw Matt surrounded. "No no no no." He whisper softly, not wanting to believe that person is him.

His eyes filled with horror when he saw them take out their guns and point it at Matt. "NO!" He yelled as he stood up and rush towards the screen only to see Matt being shot over and over again. "No...no...no...NO! MATT PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU'LL COME BACK TO ME!" He grab the screen and watch as the only person he has ever love fall onto the floor. "Please...please don't...I-I...I didn't get to tell you how much I love you..." He whisper as he fall onto the ground and cover his face while crying softly.

~A few months later~

Near walk towards Matt's grave and gently place a flower in front of his grave. "Hi Matt...it's me again. How have you been? I've been fine...it's not easy but I'm about to handle all of L's responsibility and I found someone to be my successor...you know...he reminds me a lot like you..."

Near chuckle softly. "He even likes video games and wearing that goggles of his...did you send him to me, Matt?" He smile softly as he sat down in front of his grave. "Maybe I'll bring him to meet you one day...I miss you so much, Matt...but I'll keep on living...not for L, not for the world but for you..."

Near smile softly as tears roll down his face. "I love you, Matt. I love you so much...I wish I had the chance to tell you..." He looks up at the sky. "Hey Matt...do you remember what you've told me all those years ago when I was first brought to Wammy's, there's a lot of things you can give up but the most important thing you can never give up is your life. I remember, Matt...I've never forgotten what you told me...this life I'm living...I'm living it for you...I love you, Mail Jeevas..."


End file.
